


The Sound That Brought us Together

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is a good friend, Deaf Character, Deaf Daichi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kuroo loves Daich’s thighs, Kuroo pines while Daichi laughs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary kenma, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is trying is best, Pining, Suga is a Good Friend, We Die Like Men, as he should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Kuroo is a tired college student who needs caffeine. When he sees Daichi working at the coffee shop he thinks he’s in heaven. But why is Daichi ignoring him?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 118





	1. Coffee and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

Kuroo was really fucking tired. He stayed up way too late last night playing video games with Bokuto (how did he have so much energy?) and was severely regretting his 8 am organic chemistry class. 

He hadn’t had time to make coffee that morning as he was rushing to school, and was regretting it now. He needed caffeine quick. 

Luckily for him there was a cute little coffee shop on campus that was, although way too expensive, convenient as hell. 

He walked into the shop, with the bell dinging over head. There were two people working behind the counter. One was a beautiful man with silver hair, and a blinding smile. He noticed Kuroo as soon as the bell rang and offered a greeting. 

The other didn’t even look up, but Kuroo definitely noticed him. He was shorter than Kuroo, but built bigger. His shirt was fit tight across his chest, and seemed to be squeezing his biceps (hot damn, that shirt is barely holding together). He also had short hair, so dark it was almost black, and tan skin. 

When the guy looked up at the other barista, Kuroo saw big brown eyes, and he could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating. Then the guy smiled and it was official. Kuroo was dead. Time of death: 10:37 am. Those eyes and biceps, that smile. As Kuroo walked up to the counter he couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful man, and bumped into the counter. 

When he snapped out of it and faced forward again, the silver haired guy, name tag said Suga, had a huge smile on his face, which would’ve seemed sweet if it wasn’t for the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Hello! Welcome to The Grind! How can I help you?” 

Kuroo was wary of this guy. Kuroo was normally the perceptive one. Staring into other people’s souls and knowing more about them than they knew about themselves. But now this Suga guy was giving him that same look, and he finally understood how unnerving it could be. 

“Um, hi. Can I just get a large black iced coffee please?” 

“Of course! And your name?” 

Kuroo looked around the room and noticed no one else in there. Why did this guy need his name? “Uh, it’s Kuroo?” He said it like a question. 

Suga seemed to find this all the more amusing. 

“Alright we’ll have that right up at the other counter! Thank you for your business.”

Kuroo walked away feeling weirdly exposed, and like that smile could rival the sun. 

When he got to the counter the other guy, you know the one Kuroo couldn’t stop staring at, was busy making his drink. 

As he finished and walked up to Kuroo to drop it off Kuroo said “crazy weather today huh?” 

*Really Kuroo*? He thought, *god you’re an idiot.*

But something worse happened. The guy completely ignored him. He looked up, handed Kuroo his drink, gave him a small, adorable smile (were those dimples?), and then turned around and started cleaning up. 

Kuroo was even more confused. Why would the guy just ignore him, but then still smile like he hadn’t said anything? Then it got even weirder because he heard laughing from over by the cash register. When he looked over he saw Suga crouched on the floor, holding his stomach and one hand over his mouth, trying to keep the laughter at bay. 

Hot guy noticed this, raised his eyebrow at him, and then walked away. 

As Kuroo walked out of the shop all he could think is, what the hell just happened? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m serious man. It was the weirdest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me!” 

Kuroo hung his head as him, Kenma, and Bokuto walked to the university’s cafeteria together later that day. 

Bokuto was booming loudly with laughter on one side of Kuroo. When he was tired of being ridiculed, he looked to Kenma on his other side for support, but found his best friend (debateable) covering their mouth with their sleeve, giggling. 

“Okay okay. Bro I don’t know what if he just doesn’t want to talk? Like maybe he was trying to still be nice but make it clear he’s not interested in talking about-PFFFT-sorry the-PFFT-weather”. Bokuto stopped fighting it and let out another loud cackle at Kuroo’s expense. 

“Okay I get it, it’s hilarious. But that doesn’t make sense. I felt like I was in a different dimension or something. Or I was speaking a different language.” 

“Maybe he just didn’t like your stupid hair.” Kenma offered. 

“You know what? I don’t even know why I’m friends with you guys. Forget it”. Kuroo started to walk away quickly, with a small pout on his lips. 

“BRO NO WAIT I WAS JUST KIDDING. I LOVE YOU” Bokuto exclaimed as he ran after Kuroo. 

“Oh no. Wait. Don’t leave.” Kenma said in the most monotone voice, while trailing behind. 

Kuroo was going to get hot biceps guy to talk to him. He wasn’t going to give up. First he just needed to get new friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Kuroo was more determined than ever. Maybe the guy was just busy. Or he just really hated talking about the weather. Either way Kuroo was going to do what he does best. Get what he wants by sheer determination. 

Suga was standing behind the the bar again, with that same smile, and the same glint in his eyes. Hot guy this time wasn’t out and Kuroo wondered if he’d missed him. That thought brought down his mood big time. 

“Oh it’s you again! Would you like the same thing as last time?”

“Ya that would be great. I’m surprised you remembered.” Kuroo said with his signature smirk. 

“Oh no you just were very *memorable*. Hard to forget you after yesterday” the barista said with a wink. 

Kuroo didn’t love that answer, and wasn’t sure what to say. “Oh? Um, okay? Anyways, uh, I’ll just go wait over there now”. 

“It’ll be ready soon!” 

This time Suga made his drink so it really seemed hot guy wasn’t working. Kuroo started to feel like this just wasn’t going to work, until the doors to the back of the shop burst open. 

Hot guy started walking around the shop picking up trash and cleaning tables and-

HOLY SHIT HIS THIGHS. Kuroo thought he liked his eyes and smile and biceps, but those thighs. God I bet he could pick Kuroo up and carry him. Or he could crush Kuroo’s head while he went down-

“Excuse me? Kuroo? Your coffee?”

Kuroo came out of his day dreaming and realized Suga was staring at him, again trying not to laugh, and again failing. 

“S-sorry about that.” Kuroo said, trying, and failing to hide his reddening cheeks. 

He scurried away to find a table as far away as Suga from possible. He was pretty sure he looked like the biggest idiot on the planet to that man and didn’t need to add any fuel to his fire. 

He also did this so he could prepare what he was going to say to the hot guy who was slowly making his way closer to Kuroo. 

As he got closer, but probably not close enough, Kuroo realized belatedly, he said “Hi I’m Kuroo. What’s your name?”

Thank fuck he got it out without sounding a complete idiot. He may have said it a little loud but otherwise he’d done okay. He’d give that one a 7out of 10. 

But again, hot guy didn’t even flinch. Really this guys acting skills must of been spectacular because it was like he didn’t even hear him. 

So he tried again. “Do you go to school here too?” Again, nothing. 

What Kuroo did hear though was a very small “oh god, please no. Make it stop.” From behind the bar and he didn’t even look in Suga’s direction for fear of combusting on the spot. 

After another 30 seconds of being completely ignored, Kuroo decided he had his fill of making an ass out of himself for the day, and got the hell out of there. 

*Okay I’m not losing my mind right? Because this feels a lot like losing my mind and I kind of can’t fucking deal with that shit right now.* Kuroo thought as he stomped back to his dorm. 

Honestly he’d been ignored before, and gotten shot down his fair share, but never where the person acted like he didn’t exist. 

He tried calling Kenma to complain about his woes, but quickly realized he was the wrong person when Kenma didn’t seem to care whatsoever about Kuroo’s problem. 

Kuroo also knew calling Bokuto was a bad idea. So he called the only person he knew who was more determined than him. 

“Tetsu-chan, why are you calling me? You never call me.” Oikawa said into the phone. 

“I need your help”. 

“Oh so you never call me and then when you finally do, it’s for your own benefit? I mean it’s like you don’t care about me at all. What kind of friend doesn’t even ask how have you-“

“Oikawa.” Kuroo ran a hand down his face and rethought all of his life choices up to the point. 

“You’re lucky that I love good gossip. Also I’m exceptional at giving advice. What can the great Oikawa-San help you with today?” 

Kuroo groaned and then went on to explain his predicament. After getting laughed at multiple times, almost hanging up twice, and having to apologize for calling Oikawa trash (to be fair, he really was), Oikawa finally was at least marginally helpful. 

“Maybe he’s just shy? It might be hard for him to talk to people and so if he doesn’t think your serious he’s not even going to try.” 

Kuroo thought on that for a second. “That sound a little crazy but it’s the best answer I’ve had so far.” 

“Well of course it is, did you forget who you’re-“ 

“Ya sorry I’m not doing this today. Thanks, bye.” 

He heard a loud gasp and “RUDE TESTU-CHAN” as he hung up the phone. 

Okay so the guy wanted to see that Kuroo was serious? Well then, he’d just have to show him that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi got into work that morning and unlocked the doors. He started his day making sure all the machines were clean from the night before and the cash register was ready. 

Daichi loved opening the store in the morning. Although he wasn’t a morning person in any sense of the word, he liked being there by himself before everything got crazy.

Suga had told Daichi many times “you’re a simple man.” Signing while shaking his head. 

He would always respond with “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his best friend smiling at him. 

Daichi looked back skeptically, and signed “what are you so excited about”. 

Suga attempted to feign innocence (which honestly, who was he trying to fool), signing back “nothing! Nothing at all. I’m just ready for the day!” Suga smile somehow got bigger, and faker. 

Daichi gave him a deadpan look, signed back “bullshit” but then turned back to his work, knowing he wasn’t going to get it out of Suga anyways. 

As the store opened the day went on smoothly. Suga would take the orders, write them down, and slip the piece of paper to Daichi so he could make the drink, and then he would give them their drink with a smile on his face. 

Sometimes when it wasn’t as busy Suga would take the orders and make the drinks while Daichi cleaned up or checked to make sure they had everything they needed in the stock room. 

At around 11, Daichi was busy sweeping the floors when a broad chest was suddenly right in front of his face. 

Daichi stepped back, shocked, and when he looked up at the guys face, the guy looked back with an expression of pure confusion. 

The guys mouth started moving and before Daichi could stop him, he caught himself staring. The guy had crazy hair, that looked ridiculous, but somehow fit? His golden eyes were piercing, he had a long neck, broad shoulders and a long torso. Daichi also noted long legs. Everything about this guy was long, very much the opposite of Daichi. 

This guy was extremely hot.

Daichi remembered the guy was still talking and finally held his hand up to the guys face to stop him while shaking his head. The guy floundered but stopped talking (which Daichi didn’t find adorable at all). 

Daichi reached inside of his apron and grabbed his pencil and notebook. He wrote something down and showed it to the man. It said “Hi. I’m deaf, can I help you?”

The look of shock and understanding on the guys face was laughable and made Daichi giggle. This seemed to snap the guy out of it, and a smirk grew on his face. 

It really shouldn’t have made him hotter. But somehow it did, like it belonged there. 

The guy took the notepad, gave Daichi a wink (did he seriously just wink?) and then handed it back to Daichi. 

“Hi I’m Kuroo. I don’t need anything I just really wanted to talk to you. Can I ask your name?”

Daichi looked back at Kuroo with skepticism, his brows creasing. 

“My name is Daichi. It’s nice to meet you.”

He showed Kuroo the notepad, but didn’t let him take it this time. He gave him a tight smile, turned around quickly, and went behind the counter. 

*That was weird. What does this guy want?* Daichi thought. 

When he looked at Suga, the man looked absolutely delighted. 

“Why are you smiling like that? What did you do?” Daichi signed with a scowl on his face as he watched Kuroo leave. Kuroo looked back one more time, gave Daichi a tiny wave, and walked out. 

Suga looked at Daichi with mock offense “Me?” He signed. “I didn’t do anything. I’m just surprised he finally did it.” 

“Finally did it?” Daichi moved his hands slowly, trying to understand. “What are you talking about”? 

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing.” Suga signed with his most innocent looking smile, which meant he was anything but. 

Daichi tried to care about what was going on with Suga, but he just kept remembering those sharp golden eyes, and that smirk, and he just couldn’t get himself to. 

He may be skeptical of the guy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Bro. How did you not figure out the guy was deaf???” Bokuto said over another laugh. 

Kuroo had gone straight to Bokuto’s dorm room after that, and they were busy playing Mariokart while Bokuto continued to laugh in his face. 

“Shut up asshole! It’s not like you figured it out either!” 

“Well ya, but I wasn’t there. I’m sure if I was I would’ve!” 

“Whatever. At least I know he wasn’t ignoring me.” 

“Okay. So what are you going to do now?”

Kuroo’s smirk somehow seemed to take up his whole face as he said “it’s time for me to learn some sign language.”


	2. Pick up Lines and Guitars

Kuroo spent the next couple of days watching videos of sign language on YouTube. He learned how to spell his name and say some common words and phrases. 

Oikawa even offered to help since apparently he knew sign language from having a cousin who was deaf. 

“So how do you feel about trying to woo thighs-chan now that I’ve blessed you with my knowledge?” Oikawa asked. 

“I think I’ve got it.” 

“Of course you do, you learned from the best. Now go get your man!” He said with one of his few genuine smiles. 

Kuroo thanked him again and started to head toward the coffee shop. Until he noticed Oikawa was still walking with him. 

“Um, why are you following me?” 

“If you think I’m not going to be there to witness this you are sorely mistaken.” That genuine smile turned into something more mischievous. 

Kuroo grumbled about seriously considering getting new friends as he walked into The Grind for the fourth time, Oikawa hot on his heels.

“Hello again! The usual-“

As Suga looked up he glanced at Oikawa and seemed to have forgotten what he was saying. When Kuroo looked at Oikawa the man seemed to be speechless for the first time in his life. 

Kuroo couldn’t help the smirk that settled on his face as he saw the two men shamelessly checking each other out. 

“Hi again! I decided to bring my friend this time. Oikawa this is Suga.”

This seemed to snap them both out of it. Oikawa cleared his throat. “Hello Suga-chan it’s nice to meet you”. 

“Likewise, Oikawa-chan” Suga said looking a little smug. “So I’m assuming you want the same thing you always get, but what will you have?” He directed the question at Oikawa. 

“A vanilla iced latte with soy milk please.” Oikawa gave him his best superstar smile. Suga gave his biggest one back. Kuroo felt like if he stared too long he might go blind. 

That was when Daichi decided to come out and Kuroo left them behind to do, whatever it was they were doing. 

“You can do this. You’ve talked to bunch of new people. This guy is no different” he thought. “Who am I kidding? This guy is completely different. He’s so cute and pretty, and his arms- no! Snap out of it!” he shook himself out of it, nodded to himself, and started moving. 

He walked up to Daichi again, a little unsure of how to approach him. So he bent down a little and waved, making sure it was in Daichi’s eyesight. 

When Daichi noticed him, he started to reach for his pencil and notepad, when Kuroo lightly touched his arm and shook his head no. 

Daichi looked confused until Kuroo tentatively raised his hands signing “hi, how are you today?” 

Daichi was shocked. He was pretty positive Kuroo hadn’t known how to sign before, and had just seen him a few days ago. Did he really learn how to sign that quickly? And for Daichi? 

He took a second to get over his intial shock and signed back “I’m good. How are you?” 

Kuroo, with faintest hint of pink on his cheeks signed “better now that I get to see you.” 

Daichi noticed the smirk on Kuroo’s face, seemingly very proud of himself. Daichi just rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when Kuroo signed “can I show you something?”

Daichi was skeptical, but also curious, so he signed “Sure”

“Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.” 

Daichi looked at him, seemingly completely unimpressed, until he couldn’t hold it back anymore and started laughing so hard it made his stomach hurt. 

Kuroo didn’t think there was anything that could make him like Daichi more, until he heard him laugh. That was his first time hearing Daichi’s voice and it was deep and rumbly, just like he would’ve expect. 

Daichi was just signing “stop” over and over while bent over laughing. 

He also noticed two others at the counter trying to seem busy but laughing at his attempts and looking at each other micheviously. He decided to pretend they weren’t there. All he could focus on was Daichi. 

“You spent the last three days learning how to sign a chemistry pick up line?” 

“I sure did” Kuroo signed with that damn smirk. “Did it work?”

“Nope. Not even a little.” Daichi signed, but the smile on his face said otherwise. 

“I guess I’ll have to learn new ones then and keep coming back until it does.” 

“I guess you will.” Daichi gave Kuroo a wink (payback, he thought) and walked back into the stockroom. 

*Oh this just got so much more interesting* Kuroo thought. He loved a challenge and it seemed Daichi was up for one too. 

When Kuroo turned around he noticed Oikawa and Suga leaning over the counter whispering to each other like old friends. Those two should not become friends, Kuroo thought, as he walked over. 

“So what’s the verdict? Is thighs-chan in love with you yet?” 

“Oh that’s a good one. But don’t let him know you call him that.” Suga said to Oikawa. 

“Oh he’s going to fall in love with me. You’ll see. Let’s go. I have class soon and I’m pretty sure you do too.” 

“Shit you’re right. Nice to meet you Suga-chan” Oikawa said, with a cute little wave. 

“I bet it was” Suga said with a wink. 

Kuroo was avoiding hits from Oikawa and trying to hold in his laughter as they walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how did it go with Kuroo?” Suga signed enthusiastically. 

“How did what go? Nothing happened.”

“Come on Daichi. He learned sign language in a weekend for you. He clearly has a thing for you.” 

“I guess. He’s kind of an idiot” Daichi signed. The smile on his face gave him away though. 

Daichi wasn’t sure what to think of Kuroo. Sure he was hot, and obviously a huge nerd. But, would he really do all that for Daichi? He didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of hoped Kuroo would. And Daichi really was a sucker for a good challenge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo did come back. Over the next three days he could be found at The Grind, attempting to woo Daichi. 

“Do you have eleven protons? Because you are sodium fine.” 

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe.” 

On the third day Kuroo was ready with another pickup line, hoping maybe this could be the one. The last two days he’d given the pickup line, Daichi would laugh, shake his head, and then walk back to the stock room. He was trying to stay positive, but was starting to get worried nothing was going to work. 

As he walked in he made a beeline for Daichi, who as he looked up his eyes got as big as saucers. 

Before Kuroo could start signing his latest pickup line (and his best, if you asked him) Daichi started signing first. 

“Is that a guitar?” Daichi signed, looking like a kid in a candy store, pointing at the guitar case slung over Kuroo’s shoulders. 

Kuroo hesitantly signed back “yes?” 

“Do you play?” 

“Ya I do”. Kuroo wasn’t sure where this was going. 

Daichi’s eye looked like they had stars in them. “Will you play for me?” 

Kuroo wasn’t sure how to ask the question he wanted to without it sounding rude so he just signed “sure, but maybe somewhere else? I don’t normally play in front of people.” 

Daichi seemed to be pondering this (Oh man that’s a cute face), then his face lit up. 

“Okay! What dorm are you in? I could come by after work” Daichi signed enthusiastically. As Kuroo’s smirk grew he thought this may just be his chance. 

Kuroo winked, which made Daichi roll his eyes. “Of course you can. I’m in dorm hall 2B”. 

“That makes it easy then. So am I. I get off at 6 so I’ll be by after that?” 

Kuroo was surprised with how forward Daichi was. He thought he may be shy or bashful, but as Daichi held eye contact, with that smile on his face, Kuroo realized he had learned something new about Daichi. the man oozed confidence and stability. It made him that much more attractive. 

“Can’t wait” Kuroo signed, thinking he was really smooth, until he went to leave and bumped into someone else. He quickly said sorry and scurried off hoping Daichi hadn’t seen. When he snuck a peek back, he saw Daichi and Suga laughing at the counter, knowing they saw everything. 

He may have looked like an idiot, but he did get Daichi to see him outside of the coffee shop, so that was a win in Kuroo’s book. Now he just needed to hurry back to his dorm to pick up the dirty laundry he had a tendency of throwing on the floor. 

He decided to share his win in the groupchat. 

Sciencenerd: guess what bitches 

Hoothoot: WHAT

iwanttodie: No.

Trash: | _• )

Sciencenerd: DAICHI IS COMING OVER TONIGHT

Iwanttodie: I don’t care.

hoothoot: BRO THATS AMAZING I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. 

Trash: we’ll of course he is, I helped you. 💅

Hoothoot: BOO

iwanttodie: ew, Oikawa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a little after 6 there was a knock on Kuroo’s door. He gave himself a little pep talk (“don’t fuck this up”) and answered the door. 

Daichi was wearing a v neck t shirt, some skinny jeans and a beanie. Kuroo caught himself staring again before waving hi. Daichi waved back, little knowing smirk on his face, and Kuroo let him in. 

“How was the rest of work?” Kuroo signed while Daichi too his shoes off. 

Once he was done, Daichi signed back “good. Suga wouldn’t shut up about your friend though” he rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face. 

Although he was in a completely new place, with basically a stranger, Daichi seemed comfortable, like he could really be comfortable anywhere. 

Kuroo led him to the couch and got his guitar out of its case. It was old and cheap, a birthday present from his mom from when he was 16, but he loved it very much. As he started tuning it he could seeing Daichi’s excitement growing. 

“Do you have a song preference?” 

“I like older stuff. But whatever is fine.”

Kuroo thought through his Rolodex of songs in his head, picked an old one and started playing. 

As he started strumming the chords, Daichi lightly rested his hand on the guitar and closed his eyes. 

When Daichi placed his hand on the guitar it felt like he was touching and extension of Kuroo. It felt like a swarm of butterflies were attacking his stomach and he decided this was his new favorite way of playing his guitar. 

When Kuroo started singing the first line of Rocketman, he saw the biggest smile he’s ever seen on Daichi’s face (are those? Yep. Those are definitely dimples.)

As Kuroo got to the chorus, he noticed Daichi mouthing the words along with him, even though he still had his eyes closed. 

Kuroo almost couldn’t focus on what notes to play with The way Daichi looked. He was completely mesmerized by the man in front of him. He couldn’t tell you his own name at the moment let alone know what chords came next. But he focused hard to keep that smile on Daichi’s face. 

When he finished Daichi finally let go of the guitar and opened his eyes.

“Thank you.” Daichi signed. 

“You’re welcome” Kuroo paused not sure how to continue. 

“I can feel the vibrations” Daichi signed, already knowing what Kuroo’s question was. 

“I could hear until I was 11. Then I got diagnosed with autoimmune inner ear disease (he had to spell that one a few times for Kuroo to get it). At first I just had some hearing loss but within a year I was completely deaf. I’ve always loved music and that was one of my favorite songs. I knew what song it was because I can feel the vibrations from the guitar.” 

Kuroo just stared for a minute, not sure how to respond to Daichi, then signed “Oh okay. Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

Daichi gave him the full smile, dimples and all, and signed back “thank you for playing for me.” 

After that Kuroo played a few more songs, they sat and talked for a while, until Daichi signed “I should probably go. I have an early statistics class that is kicking my ass.” 

“Oh ya I have organic chemistry tomorrow at 8”. Daichi scrunched his nose up in disgust at that and shook his head, making Kuroo laugh. 

Daichi was putting on his shoes, about to leave when he stopped and signed “yes”. 

Kuroo paused, trying not to get his hopes up. “Yes what?” 

“Yes I’ll go out with you” Daichi signed quickly. 

“Huh. I don’t remember asking you out.” Kuroo signed while smirking at Daich’s frown. 

“You know what, forget it.” Daichi turned around to leave and Kuroo grabbed him by the arm and signed “will you go out with me, please?” 

Daichi huffed in irritation and was about to keep fighting when Kuroo ran his hand down Daichi’s arm and interlaced their fingers. 

“Please?” Kuroo signed again, this time looking hopeful rather than smug. 

“Fine I guess.” Daichi signed, clearly trying to hide a smile behind his frown. It wasn’t working. 

Kuroo was about to sign something smug when Daichi reached up, kissed Kuroo’s cheek and signed “goodnight”. 

And then he was gone. Kuroo was left standing at his entryway like a complete idiot for longer than he’d like to admit. 

When he went back to his couch he found a note on the coffee table. He opened it and inside was Daichi’s phone number and the words “call me” with a winky face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi made the short walk back to his dorm room absolutely giddy. He caught himself thinking back on the night and couldn’t control the smile on his face. 

When Kuroo first talked to him, and kept coming back to the coffee shop, Daichi couldn’t take him seriously. He just thought Kuroo was having fun, or enjoyed a good challenge (which Daichi couldn’t blame him for. He did too). But after tonight it felt different. The look Kuroo had on his face when he finished singing was one of adoration. And after Daichi kissed his cheek the man looked like he might just pass out. 

Everything he was doing seemed to indicate he was serious about Daichi, Daichi just wasn’t sure why. 

Daichi knew he was attractive. He worked hard to keep himself in shape and he had a pretty nice face. It’s just he was surrounded by beautiful people. Suga had that blinding type of beauty, the same one Kuroo’s friend had. Many of his friends from high school were good looking too. 

And Kuroo was another level of hot. So it confused Daichi what exactly Kuroo saw in him. It’s what caused him to be so wary of what exactly Kuroo wanted. 

But after tonight, Daichi allowed himself a little hope that maybe Kuroo really did like him. Daichi was a realist who liked to have his feet firmly planted on the ground at all times. But, for the first time in his life, Kuroo was making him want to indulge in his dreams just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a day late! I have no excuse except that I forgot what day it was. This is a little slow going, but I hope you liked the chapters so far. Also this is my first time ever writing something with more than one chapter so I’m sorry if it’s not great! Thanks for reading!


	3. Texting and Sandwiches

Daichi woke up the next morning, with a smile on his face. He got ready for school, drank way too much coffee, regretted his entire exstience, then went to his early morning statistics class. 

Normally he would have an interpreter in class with him, but Suga happened to be taking this class too. So Suga would write down notes, Daichi would get what he could, and whatever he couldn’t he would get from Suga. It worked, plus it was nice to have a class with his best friend. But, maybe not this morning. 

“What’s got you so smiley? You normally have a frown this early.” Suga signed, look much too smug. 

Daichi frowned at Suga and refused to answer, mostly because he didn’t acknowledge anyone before 9 am. 

“Oh I know. Could it be Kuroo??” 

Daichi glared again, signed “pay attention!” And opened his notebook. 

He felt his phone vibrate, and when he opened it he had a few text from an unknown number 

Unknown number (8:05 am)  
Hey, it’s Kuroo! ;)

Unknown number (8:07 am)  
Did you know that your entire body is just one giant chemical reaction?

Unknown number (8:15 am)  
Oh god please don’t tell me he gave me the wrong number. Please tell me this is Daichi. 

The last one caused an ugly snort to leave Daichi, which resulted in Suga trying to read over Daichi’s shoulder. 

Daichi (8:16 am)  
Kuroo I’m in class. And so are you. 

Kuroo (8:17 am)  
Oh thank god. I’m so glad you didn’t give me a fake number. 

Daichi (8:18 am)  
Stop texting me and pay attention in class.

Kuroo (8:19 am)  
How am I supposed to focus when all I can think about is that kiss you gave me last night?

Daichi felt his cheeks heating up, and a sharp poke in his side. 

“EXCUSE ME? Kiss?” Suga signed, as big as possible. 

Daichi somehow got redder and signed back “quit it! It’s not a big deal. It was just a kiss on the cheek.”

When Suga tried to start signing again, Daichi stopped his friends hands, shook his head and pointed at the teacher. 

Daichi realized he hadn’t answered Kuroo, so he replied quickly and then put his phone away. 

Daichi (8:33 am)  
Not my problem. Now pay attention.

He knew why Suga was freaking out. Daichi was a pretty confident guy, who didn’t get flustered easily, but when it came to relationships he was never this forward. He didn’t invite himself over to random guys apartments, share his soul with them, and then kiss them. That was not him. It was just Kuroo was so attractive, and funny (in a stupid way, but still). On top of all of that he played guitar? It wasn’t fair. There was no way Daichi could resist that package. So, he just put himself out there. It was scary, but so far it seemed to be working. 

Suga was waving his hand in front of Daichi, bringing him back to reality, signing “class is over loverboy.” 

Daichi was shocked it had already been an hour and a half, and looked down at his notebook to realize he hadn’t written down anything. 

Suga seemed to notice the same thing because then he was signing “oh man, you’ve got it bad.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought you said there was going to be pizza?” Bokuto said, a small frown on his face. 

“It’s coming Bo, relax. Okay so I gathered you three here today to brainstorm for the best date ever!” 

“Can I leave now?” Kenma asked, keeping their face buried in their phone. 

“Good question. No. Now, suggestions?”

“I don’t know why you invited those two. You know I have the best ideas” Oikawa said. 

“What about that time you told me to go streaking across campus and I got suspended?” 

“Okay Bo that was your fault! I was obviously joking!”

“Oi, can we please get back to my problem?Where should I take Daichi?” Kuroo said, reconsidering for the 100th time why these people were his friends. 

Bokuto seemed to be deep in thought. While Oikawa was glaring at Kuroo. Kenma still hadn’t stopped looking at their phone. 

“Oh laser tag!” Bokuto said, chest puffed with pride. 

“That’s a terrible idea. You can’t get to know each other. Plus you’ll get sweaty.” Oikawa pointed out, nose scrunched up in disgust. Bokuto quickly deflated. “It’s okay Bo, I’m sure you’ll think of a good one!” Oikawa said with a wink that brought the smile back to Bokuto’s face. 

“What about a picnic at a park?” Kenma supplied. “You could make sandwiches or something. And you said he likes your guitar right? You could bring it.” 

Kuroo’s eyes lit up. “You’re a genius! Yes that’s a great idea!” 

“I know a really cute park close to here that’s perfect for dates.” Oikawa said. 

“Oh ho? Who’ve you been taking on dates?” Bokuto said, looking sly. 

“You know I don’t kiss and tell.” 

Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo all looked at Oikawa unamused, and said in unison “yes you do.” 

“Well, not always!” Oikawa said, crossing his arms, full pout on display. 

Kenma snorted, Bokuto winked at Oikawa saying “sure buddy” and Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

His friends were ridiculous, but right now nothing could bother him because he had the perfect date ready for the perfect guy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was sitting at the library after his shift, studying for a history test coming up. Right as his eyes started to glaze over he felt his phone vibrate. When he saw the name he couldn’t help the dopey smile that crossed his face. 

Kuroo (9:46 pm)  
Hello handsome ;). How does Friday at 7 sound for our date?

Daichi felt butterflies attacking his insides. Since that day in Kuroo’s dorm they hadn’t talked about their date. Obviously he knew it was going to happen, but thinking about it made him feel funny. 

Daichi (9:48 pm)  
Sure. What are we doing?

Kuroo (9:49 pm)  
It’s a surprise. Just be ready!

Daichi (9:52 pm)  
I don’t trust that one bit.

Kuroo (9:53 pm)  
That hurts. I’ll have you know I am extremely trust worthy. 

By now Daichi had packed up his stuff, realizing he wasn’t going to get anymore studying done, and was walking back to his dorm. He shook his head at Kuroo’s text, about to respond, when he noticed someone walking toward him, with crazy hair, and a wicked grin. 

“Funny seeing you here. You heading home for the night too?” Kuroo signed. 

“Ya I was at the library studying for a test I’m pretty sure is going to kick my ass.” Daichi laughed in a self deprecating way. 

They started to walk side by side to their dorm building together. “Oh I’m sure you’ve got it. If not you could just bat those pretty brown eyes at the teacher and that would be just as effective.” 

Daichi snorted, and rolled his eyes. “You have experience with that one?” 

Kuroo put his hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I would never use my good looks to cheat. But I do have personal experience being mesmerized with those eyes of yours.”

Daichi was about to retort when he realized Kuroo was walking down his hall, which was the opposite way of Kuroo’s. “Where are you going?” Daichi asked, genuinely confused. 

“I’m walking you to your door, like the gentleman I am.” 

As they stopped at Daichi’s door, he contemplated commenting on that, but decided instead to sign “ thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. See tomorrow. You know for our date.” Kuroo winked, blew a kiss to Daichi as he turned around and walked off. 

Daichi found himself rolling his eyes for the 10th time that night as he went into his room. 

After showering, brushing his teeth, and getting in bed, he checked his phone one last time before he went to sleep. He had a text from Kuroo with a picture attached. 

Kuroo (10:52 pm)  
Goodnight Daichi. Sweet dreams

The picture was of Kuroo laying in his bed. He was shirtless, the picture showing his broad chest and firm abs, and had his classic smirk on his face. 

Daichi stared at it, possibly drooling a little, for at least 10 mins. Then he made a decision. 

Daichi wasn’t normally one for selfies, and he didn’t think he’d ever sent anyone a picture of him shirtless, but his competitive streak kicked in. There was no way he was going to let Kuroo get this one on him. 

Wearing only his grey sweat pants and boxers, slung low over his hips, he took a picture of himself in the mirror, one hand behind his head extenuating his bicep. 

When he looked at the photo he felt a little self conscious, thought, fuck it and sent the picture. 

Daichi (11:12 pm)  
Goodnight ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo was laying in bed, feeling pretty smug, when he heard his phone vibrate. He didn’t expect Daichi to respond, so when he opened his phone he was nowhere near ready for what he was about to see. 

He promptly choked, felt his spirit leave his body, and thanked every god in the sky for the man named Sawamura Daichi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday at 6:00 pm and Kuroo was having a breakdown. 

He had just gotten out of the shower, attempted to tame his hair for 15 mins after giving up, and was now standing in front of his closet, on FaceTime with Oikawa, wondering what he should wear. 

“It’s not my fault you have no good clothes to wear.” Oikawa said seeming distracted. 

“You are supposed to be helping me, not shitting on my sense of style! Which I like, by the way.” Kuroo said. 

When Oikawa didn’t answer, Kuroo looked as his phone and noticed Oikawa was smiling at his phone, but not at him. 

“Hey, who are you texting?” 

This got Oikawa’s attention. “How do you know I’m texting anyone” he said, looking as innocent as possible. 

“Because I don’t think that smile is for me” Kuroo said, while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“If you must know, it’s Suga-chan. Now back to the matter at hand. You should wear something casual since you’re going to the park. What about those black jeans that make you ass look good, a t shirt and some sneakers? 

“Yea that should work. Don’t think I’m just forgetting about you texting Suga. Luckily for you I’m too stressed about this date to care about your personal life. Thanks for the help.”

“I didn’t have much choice, you’re hopeless without me-“ 

Kuroo hung up the phone. He got dressed, decided it wasn’t totally terrible, and checked the time. 6:45. The perfect amount of time to put on some cologne, and head to Daichi’s dorm. 

He stood outside of Daichi’s door for at least 5 minutes before he could get the nerve to text Daichi and let him know he was there. 

As soon as he sent it he heard footsteps behind the door, and then Daichi was opening the door, and Kuroo couldn’t breathe. 

Daichi was wearing a short sleeve patterned button up, that unfairly accentuated his biceps, with some really nicely fitted khaki pants, and vans. His hair was also styled a little different, pushed back from his face. He looked amazing and Kuroo couldn’t help but give him a slow once over. 

When his eyes landed back on Daichi’s face, he had a smug grin. He signed “like what you see?” 

“Yes. Very much I do.” Kuroo said, smirking but also could feel his cheeks turning pink. 

Daichi didn’t seem to have an answer to that, so he turned around, locked his door, and put his keys in his pocket. 

“Okay I’m ready.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Kuroo signed, leading the way. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Daichi asked. 

“Nope” Kuroo signed back. “Don’t tell me you don’t like surprises.” 

“I just like to know what’s happening. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Daichi signed. 

Kuroo smiled at him “do you not trust me?” 

“That’s to be determined” Daichi signed, giving Kuroo a deadpan look. 

Kuroo started laughing, signing back “fair enough.” 

Kuroo was a little nervous because he had trusted Bokuto to set up the picnic for him. It’s not that he didn’t trust his best friend, more like he was a wild card. You never knew what he was going to do. 

He felt relief as they came up on the spot he had picked. It was on a little hill, overlooking a field at the bottom. It was in a corner of the park that was more secluded. There was a blanket on the ground, a basket on one corner, his guitar laid out next to it. 

He looked over at Daichi nervously, but once he saw Daichi’s expression all he felt was relief. 

Daichi was looking at the scene before him with pure joy. “You did this for me?” Daichi signed. 

“My friend helped. But ya, we did.” 

Daichi looked over at Kuroo, gave him the smile with the dimples and signed “thank you.” He then started to walk over to the blanket and sat down. 

He looked back and Kuroo and patted the spot next to him. Kuroo walked over and sat down, making sure he was close enough their knees were touching. 

“Okay so I’m not the best cook but Suga said you liked turkey sandwiches with honey mustard. I also brought some chips and watermelon.” 

Kuroo started handing Daichi his food and hoped he would like it. Daichi took his first bite and closed his eyes while signing with his unoccupied hand “good”. 

Kuroo gave himself a mental high five and started eating his sandwich. 

Kuroo was looking off into the distance when he noticed Daichi’s hands moving. He had him repeat what he’d been saying since Kuroo missed some of it. 

“Would you help your best friend hide a dead body?” 

Kuroo looked taken aback. He clearly didn’t expect that question. “What?” 

Daichi gave him the cutest chuckle. “You get to know each other on a first date right? And the normal questions are boring. So, would you?” 

“If Bo killed someone he would definitely need help. So yes I would.” 

Daichi laughed, seeming to understand hopeless friends. “Okay, you’re turn.” 

Kuroo thought for a second. “Cats or dogs?” 

Daichi looked unimpressed. “That question sucks. Come on give me a better one.”

“Okay. Okay”. Kuroo thought for a second, smirked and signed “where’s the craziest place you’ve hooked up with someone?” 

Daichi’s cheeks turned pink “a park.”

Kuroo looked at him micheviously “oh ho ho?” He signed. 

“Don’t get any ideas” Daichi signed back. “My turn. Would you rather have to eat a spider, or walk on hot coals?” 

“Neither?” 

“Nope. You have to choose one.” 

Kuroo made a disgusted face. “I guess the hot coals. I really hate spiders.”

Daichi made a hand motion that said go ahead. 

Kuroo spent a minute thinking up another question. Then signed “who’s hotter? Grown up Simba from the Lion King, or the Beast from beauty and the beast? 

Daichi deadpanned. “Ew” he signed. Then “ Beast” seeming upset about it. 

Kuroo laughed and signed “Simba is way hotter.” 

Daichi scrunched his nose again. “He’s a lion Kuroo.” 

“Doesn’t mean he’s not hot.” Kuroo shrugged. 

They kept up their game for a while, questions getting more ridiculous. Eventually they finished their food, and Daichi asked Kuroo if he would play for him again. 

Kuroo was much too weak to deny that request. 

He started playing and as soon as he did Daichi put his hand on the guitar again, closing his eyes. 

Kuroo started quietly singing the words, closing his eyes too. All of a sudden he felt light pressure on his cheek. He opened his eyes, shocked by the touch he wasn’t expecting. When he looked at Daichi he still had his eyes closed, big smile on his face, but he was touching Kuroo’s cheek lightly. Kuroo could also see a light dusting of pink on Daichi’s cheek. 

When Kuroo stopped Daichi’s hand fell from his cheek and he missed the warmth it had provided. 

Kuroo put his guitar away, and started cleaning up the food, when he felt something tug on his hand. He looked down, and Daichi was intertwining their fingers, looking at him. 

Daichi stood up and started tugging on Kuroo, motioning to get up. Kuroo started following him, not sure where they were going. 

Daichi looked back at him with a raised eyebrow in challenge, let go of Kuroo’s hand, and started running toward the forest lining the park. 

It took Kuroo a second to catch up to what was happening, but when he did he started running in the direction Daichi had gone. 

He would stop every once in a while, listening for any thing to hint where Daichi was. Sometimes he would hear twigs cracking and follow that sound. Once he heard light giggling, and when he looked towards it Daichi was there, pushing him up against the tree behind Kuroo. 

Daichi face was flushed from running, and he was showing his dimples again, and Kuroo couldn’t help but swoon. 

“You found me” Kuroo signed. “So what are you going to do with me?” 

Daichi’s eyes lit up with mischief, and he signed back “shut up and I’ll show you.” 

And before Kuroo could fully proceed what he saw, Daichi’s lips were on his. They were so soft, softer than he could’ve imagined. 

Kuroo was warm from running but he suddenly felt on fire. He put his hands on Daichi’s hips and held onto his shirt, gripping tight. 

Daichi put his arms around Kuroo’s neck and then started running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. When he gave it a light tug he felt a small moan vibrate through Kuroo’s throat. 

Kuroo turned his head more and gave Daichi’s bottom lip a little swipe. Daichi opened up for Kuroo’s tongue to explore and gave a groan of his own. 

When they came up for air, Daichi rested his forehead on Kuroo’s chest, running his hands down Kuroo’s arms, to his hands and lacing them together. 

When he looked up at Kuroo again they were both out of breathe, and smiling like idiots. 

Kuroo removed his hands from Daichi’s and signed “okay you win.” Kissing Daichi’s forehead. 

“Damn right I do” Daichi signed back. And then he looked at Kuroo sincerely and signed “thank you. This was my favorite first date ever.” 

“Just wait for the second one. It’s going to blow you away.” Kuroo winked. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, but gave Kuroo a fond look. He signed “we’ll see about that. Let’s go back before someone steals your stuff.” 

Kuroo pouted, which made Daichi laugh, and they headed back. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but think operation: perfect first date was a huge success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter as much as I did! Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this!


	4. Comic Books and Teasing

Kuroo kind of lived at The Grind after their date. His coffee pot had a thin layer of dust on it for lack of use, and his wallet was hurting, but he didn’t care. Daichi’s smile made it all worth it. 

It went the same almost everyday. Kuroo came in, Suga took his order, Daichi made the order, they flirt, Kuroo lingered as long as acceptable, he would begrudgingly leave, and it would start over again the next day. 

Sometimes when he was there Oikawa would walk in, wearing some of his best clothes (Kuroo would know, Oikawa has made Kuroo go shopping with him many times) and best smile. 

Suga would perk up, and they would flirt back and forth until Oikawa got flustered and had to walk away, pretending he had somewhere important to be. Kuroo tried to eavesdrop many times but that normally resulted in a hard jab from Daichi and a reminder to leave them be. 

When they weren’t together, they were usually texting. 

One Saturday Kuroo got a text from Daichi that made him smile. 

Thighchi (10:42 am)  
Hey! I’m going shopping today. Do you want to come with me? 

Thighchi (10:42 am)  
If you’re busy or something it’s fine. No pressure. 

Kuroo smiled at his phone and responded. 

Kuroo (10:43 am)  
You desperate for my company?

Kuroo (10:44 am)  
That depends. What kind of shopping? If it’s clothes I’m busy.

Thighchi (10:45 am)  
Not clothes I promise

Kuroo (10:46 am)  
I’m in. I can be ready in 30 minutes. 

Thighchi (10:47 am)  
Now who’s desperate? See you in 30

Kuroo hurried up and got dressed, excited for his impromptu date with Daichi. 

About 30 mins later he heard a knock on his door and opened it already smiling. When he saw Daichi wearing a beanie he just about felt his knees buckle. 

“You ready?” Daichi asked after waving hello. 

“You bet.” Kuroo signed. 

As they walked out of the building Kuroo wondered if he should hold Daichi’s hand. They did make out so they should be in holding hand territory right? But maybe Daichi didn’t want to? Or maybe it would make communicating harder only having one hand-

Kuroo felt a warm hand touch his, and interlace their fingers together. 

Daichi smiled and signed, even with Kuroo’s hands linked with his “stop overthinking. You might hurt yourself.” 

“Very funny.” 

They walked to the shopping area only a little ways off campus. When they stopped at a comic book store, Kuroo raised one eyebrow at Daichi. 

“What are we shopping for?” 

Daichi looked at Kuroo with sharp eyes. “Comic books. You got something to say about that?” 

There was definitely a challenge there. 

“Nope. I think it’s cute that you’re a nerd for Comics.” Kuroo’s smirk showed up. 

Daichi huffed and signed “I’m not a nerd. I just like them.” 

Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from kissing the side of Daichi’s head and started walking into the store. 

Kuroo looked around the store, and browsed the comics, but he mostly watched Daichi. He couldn’t help but stare at how fascinated Daichi was. How intense his face was when he was looking for something specific, and the look of victory he had when he would find something. 

At one point when he was looking for a particular volume of a comic he loved he started chewing on his bottom lip, which was possibly the cutest thing Kuroo had ever seen. 

When Daichi had found the ones he wanted, they paid, and then left the store. 

“Do you have anything you need to get?” Daichi asked. 

“No. But I would love some ice cream.” Kuroo signed and then pointed at the ice cream shop close by. 

“That sounds good.” 

They ordered their ice cream, Kuroo got strawberry and chocolate, Daichi got vanilla (“really, vanilla?” “It’s a classic for a reason.”) and then sat down to eat. 

Kuroo couldn’t stop staring at Daichi, and Daichi couldn’t help but notice. 

“You just going to stare at me or are you going to eat?” Daichi signed. 

“Sorry you have something on your face.” Kuroo motioned to Daichi’s cheek. 

Daichi started wiping at his cheek and signed “where?” 

Kuroo took his ice cream and stuck it directly on Daichi’s cheek. With a big smile he signed “there.” 

Daichi sat in shock for a minute, shook his head, and then took his ice cream cone and ran it all the way down Kuroo’s face. 

“Look at that. So do you.”

Kuroo licked his lips where Daichi’s ice cream had gotten on them. “Huh. Looks like I do” he signed back. 

Daichi laughed and got a napkin to wipe Kuroo’s face off. Kuroo decided he wanted to mess with Daichi a little more, so he wiped the ice cream off of Daichi’s face with his finger and then sucked it off his finger, all while making eye contact. 

Daichi visibly gulped, the tips of his ears turning pink, before becoming extremely interested in his ice cream. 

They both finished their ice cream with slightly sticky faces, and big smiles. 

When they got back to their dorms Daichi walked Kuroo to his dorm this time, kissed him breathless up against his door, and then waved goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo spent the next week dying under the weight of his workload for school. Kuroo was always a hard worker, and sometimes would push himself farther than he should. 

Because of this he hadn’t be able to spend much time with Daichi, which was making his week even worse. 

He was currently in the library, thinking how nice it would be to no longer exist, studying with Bokuto, Oikawa, and Kenma. 

Well he was studying, Kenma was playing a new video game, and Oikawa and Bokuto were trying to get them all kicked out. 

“How do you not believe in aliens? You really think we’re the only ones in the whole galaxy?” Oikawa said in disbelief. 

“I didn’t say I don’t believe in aliens, I just want to see actual proof. Not some grainy picture of a dot in the sky.” Bokuto replied, much too loud for a library. 

Kuroo had started banging his head on the desk when he heard a new voice. 

“Hey guys! Hope we’re not interrupting, but we knew you were here studying and thought we’d bring a pick-me-up.” 

Kuroo looked up and saw Suga’s 100 watt smile, but he was looking directly at Oikawa, who was smiling right back. Then Kuroo saw Daichi next to him, and his day suddenly got much brighter. 

Then he saw the coffee they were holding and he thought he could die happy. 

Daichi gave him a little wave which he returned. 

Then he signed and said out loud to both of them “This is Kenma and Bokuto.” 

Suga said hi, and Daichi waved, to which they both waved back. 

“How did you know we were here?” Kuroo signed to Daichi. 

“Oikawa was texting Suga complaint about how boring it was and mentioned you were here too.” 

Kuroo wanted to get up and kiss Daichi, but he didn’t think Daichi was a PDA kind of guy. 

“Hey do you want to help me look for a book?” Daichi signed, with a completely straight face. 

Suga and Oikawa looked at each other with wide grins, while Kenma and Bokuto looked confused. 

“Sure?” Kuroo wasn’t sure what was happening. Daichi and Suga set down the coffees. Suga sat down and scooted his chair close to Oikawa. Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s hand and drug him away. 

They started going down the book isles quickly. Kuroo wanted to ask where they were going but figured he’d find out soon enough. 

When they stopped in the back corner of the library, in the history section Kuroo was a little confused. 

“I didn’t know you were taking a history course.” 

Daichi smiled while walking towards Kuroo. “I’m not” he signed back. He didn’t stop walking until Kuroo’s back was up against the wall. 

“Oh. *oh”* Kuroo signed, the start of a smile was abruptly stopped when Daichi ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair and started kissing his neck. 

He was giving Kuroo little kisses and nips all up and down his throat, stopping to suck for a second in certain spots before moving on. He could feel the groans coming out of Kuroo so he stopped what he was doing and signed, “shh. This is a library.” 

Kuroo stared at his with hazy eyes and signed “you are a demon in disguise.”

“No one will believe you” Daichi signed with a wink, and went back to his work on Kuroo’s neck. 

Kuroo was trying really hard to keep the sounds at bay, but not doing a great job. He had his hands on Daichi’s hips and he was digging his fingers in to the skin there, trying to focus on being quiet. When he felt skin where Daichi’s shirt had ridden up he put his hands underneath Daichi’s shirt, feeling his back and then moving to the front to his abs. 

Daichi started to make small noises that were driving Kuroo insane, and finally Daichi came up to Kuroo’s lips and was kissing him. The feeling of Daichi’s lips on his and his hands in Kuroo’s hair was all getting too much. Right when he started to feel like he might be getting a very awkward boner in the library, Daichi pulled away. 

His pupils were big, his lips swollen and red, and his shirt a little disheveled. He looked amazing and all Kuroo wanted was more. But Daichi backed away, said “you need to study.” And then laughed at Kuroo’s pout. 

As they walked back to their friends Kuroo tried to make himself look more put together but he couldn’t do much about his lips or his hair that was crazier than normal. When they got back to the table their friends were at, Kuroo could feel the eyes on him. 

He sat down next to Kenma and heard a snort coming from that direction. When he looked up Bokuto looked like a puppy with a new toy, and Oikawa and Suga looked absolutely delighted. 

Suga signed and said aloud “so, did you find that book?” 

Kuroo looked confused and signed while saying “what book?” 

Bokuto, Oikawa, and Suga laughed so hard it got them all kicked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was working his shift on a Wednesday morning when Oikawa walked in. Daichi hadn’t really ever had a conversation with the man, especially since he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Suga. 

But today seemed different. After saying hi to Suga, and giving him a wink, he walked confidently toward Daichi. Daichi was about to take his notebook out when Oikawa started signing 

“Hello. We’ve met before but never actually talked so I thought I would change that. I’m Oikawa.” 

Daichi was a little surprised Oikawa knew sign language, and was so fluent in it. He signed back “Hi, I’m Daichi. Nice to officially meet you.” 

“Oh I know Dai-chan (he spelled out). I know because I hear about you all day long. I’ve actually started avoiding Tetsu-chan to get some peace.” 

Daichi wasn’t sure how to respond. “I’m sorry?” 

“It’s fine. That’s not why I’m here. I wanted to talk to you about him.” 

“Okay what about?” 

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, but Tetsu-chan hasn’t been serious about many people. He’s had crushes, and flings, but not many people he’s pursued as hard as you.”

Oikawa paused and Daichi waited for him to continue. He didn’t. 

“Okay and? What does that have to do with me?” 

“I just want to make sure you’re serious about him. He is a fragile boy and I don’t want him to get his heart broken.” 

Daichi felt his whole face heat up at those words. That seemed to make Oikawa happy because he smiled and then signed “that’s all I needed to know. Thanks!” And he was off again. 

Confused as hell Daichi looked to Suga for support, who just signed back “don’t ask me.” With a shrug. 

Whatever that just was, Daichi felt relieved that he seemingly passed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo was laying in bed, wondering why he wasn’t asleep yet, when he decided to text Daichi. 

Kuroo (11:46 pm  
You up?

He didn’t receive anything for a while, and was thinking about just going to sleep, when his phone pinged. 

Thighchi (11:55 pm)  
Why does this sound like a booty call?

Kuroo (11:56 pm)  
I would never. I’m hurt you think so low of me. 

Thighchi (11:57 pm)  
Ya okay. Anyways, what’s up?

Kuroo (11:58 pm)  
Nothing I just miss you. And this might be a booty call. ;)

Thighchi (11:59 pm)  
I miss you too. I’m going to ignore the last part.

Kuroo (12:01 am)  
Worth a try. 

In response Kuroo got a picture from Daichi. It was of him laying in bed, like the one Kuroo had sent him, shirtless. Kuroo got so distracted by his abs he almost missed how low the picture went. It went so low on his hips there was no way he was wearing anything. Kuroo’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. 

Kuroo (12:09 am)  
SAWAMURA DAICHI PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE WEARING CLOTHES IN THAT PHOTO!

Thighchi (12:10 am)  
And what happens if I don’t?

Kuroo (12:11am)  
You are such a tease. 

Thighchi (12:12 am)  
Don’t you have an early class tomorrow? You should get some sleep. Sweet dreams Kuroo.

Kuroo groaned into his pillow, and was sure this man was going to be the death of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi woke up the next morning, ready to head to his 8 am statistics class. And by ready, it was more like dreading it and wondering why anyone was awake this early in the morning. 

When Daichi opened his door he was greeted by a much too awake Kuroo leaning against the wall next to his door. 

“Goodmorning! I thought since we both have an early morning class we could walk together.” 

Daichi blinked at him a few times, took a minute to process his words, and signed “okay” before turning around and locking his door. 

When he turned back around Kuroo was leaning down into his space, huge smile plastered on his face. “You’re not a morning person are you?” 

Daichi scowled a little signing back “no”. Kuroo kissed the frown lines on his forehead which made his scowl a little smaller. 

“Another thing on the list of things I know about Daichi.” Kuroo signed. 

“The what?” Daichi was having a hard time mentally keeping up. 

“You know the list of things about you that I find surprising. Like the fact that you love comics, or cry at dog commercials.” 

“Hey those are really sad!” Daichi defended. 

“If you say so. Either way I think it’s cute. And I like learning more about you.” 

“Ya well I learned today that you like mornings way too much.” Daichi signed, scowl back on his face. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to get up with the sun.” 

Daichi made a gagging noise that made Kuroo snort. 

Kuroo interlaced their fingers, kissed Daichi’s temple, and they were off to their classes. After Kuroo dropped Daichi off at his class with another temple kiss, Daichi thought maybe mornings weren’t so bad after all. 

Then he looked at the board and saw the words “POP QUIZ” written across it and promptly changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cute and fun. It’s not super eventful but I thought it helped show more of their relationship. I hope you like it!


	5. Relationships and Prank Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for waiting a week! Honestly I have this whole thing written, but I like giving myself chances to change things and time goes by. Plus it gives me time to reread and edit scenes. But I finished this one early so I figured I’d go ahead and put it out there!

It had been about 3 months since the first time Kuroo walked into The Grind, and it felt surreal to him how much his life had changed.

He woke up that morning, thinking of ways to get time with Daichi that day. 

He sent Daichi his normal good morning text, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and headed out the door to class. When he checked his phone on the way to class he didn’t have any notifications. 

When he got out of class an hour and a half later he still didn’t have anything which is strange. Even though Daichi isn’t much of a morning person, he almost always texts him by now. 

Kuroo thouggt maybe he’s just busy so he decided to drop by The Grind, but when he gets there it’s Suga and another barista he doesn’t know working together. 

“Hey Suga.”

“Hey! Your usual?” 

“Ya thanks. Isn’t Daichi supposed to be working?” 

“He actually called in today and switched his shift with someone else. Said he wasn’t feeling well.”

That’s weird. If he was sick wouldn’t he have told Kuroo? Or wouldn’t he have looked sick when he saw him the day before?

“Thanks Suga.” 

“No problem.” 

He waved to Suga as he left the shop, coffee in hand wondering just what was going on. 

Unfortunately Kuroo had a full day of classes, so he’d just have to go see Daichi later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was having a terrible day. It started yesterday when he found out he’d failed his statistic test. The one he studied his ass off for. 

Then when his parents found out he got lectured for an hour about how he needed to take school more seriously. 

When he woke up that morning his alarm didn’t go off so he missed his morning class, he burnt his tongue on his coffee, and when he went to his second class his interpreter was a no show, so he barely caught half the notes. 

It all him feel self conscious. Like he must be stupid not being able to figure out that class no matter how hard he tried. Or he was just lazy, that he could’ve tried harder. It put him in a terrible funk. 

He decided to skip the rest of his classes (having his parents words echoing in his head), and call in sick for work. He just needed a day to feel like shit and then he could get over this. 

What he really didn’t want was for Kuroo to find out. It’s not that he didn’t trust Kuroo, or want Kuroo’s help. It was more like Daichi didn’t want to bother him. Daichi was used to dealing with things on his own. Also it felt too early in their relationship to put all of this on Kuroo. Daichi didn’t want to burden him with his problems. 

He probably shouldn’t have been ignoring Kuroo’s texts all day but he just couldn’t get himself to respond. 

That night while watching one of his comfort movies, he felt his phone vibrate. Then again. And again. 

Kuroo (9:43 pm)  
Hey open up I’m at your door. 

Kuroo (9:43 pm)  
Come on I have food. 

Kuroo (9:44 pm)  
Please? I’m really worried about you. 

That one made Daichi’s heart hurt. So he got up off the couch and opened the door. He had food automatically shoved in his face, and looked around to see Kuroo’s smiling face. 

He grabbed the bags and set them on the counter. Without making eye contact he signed “thank you”. 

He was trying to think of a way to make Kuroo believe he was fine, and get him out of there as soon as possible, so he could get back to sulking in privacy. 

Kuroo gently put his fingers under Daichi’s chin and lifted his head up until he was looking at him. Kuroo’s look of concern just made Daichi feel worse. Daichi gave him his best fake smile, but it was clear by the look on Kuroo’s face he wasn’t buying it. 

“Are you sick? You haven’t answered me all day and Suga said you called in. I was worried.” 

“I’m not sick.” Daichi signed back. 

“Okay then what’s going on?” 

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing. What is it?”

Daichi was starting to get frustrated. “Nothing Kuroo. Just leave it alone.” 

“But I want to help. Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because” Daichi signed, anger building “it’s none of your business.”

Kuroo looked back, completely shocked for a second. Then signed “yes it is. I’m your-“ 

Daichi shock his head and signed “you’re not my anything. It’s not about you so don’t worry about it okay?” 

Kuroo looked like Daichi had slapped him in the face. The shock and sadness quickly turned to anger. “That’s bullshit and you know it” Kuroo signed back. 

Daichi just wanted this to be over. He was tired and angry and done. So he did something he never did. He closed his eyes. He shut Kuroo out. 

No matter how much Kuroo shook him or tried to get his attention Daichi refused to open his eyes. He felt Kuroo trying to sign words on his skin, sure he felt a “please” in there, but he just kept moving away from it. 

After a couple minutes Daichi felt Kuroo let go of him. Then another 30 seconds Daichi opened his eyes in time to see his door slam closed. 

Daichi instantly regretted his choice. It wasn’t fair to Kuroo to take away his only form of communicating with him. All Kuroo wanted was to help and Daichi was too afraid to let him. 

Daichi felt tears well up in his eyes and got his phone out, sending a quick text to Suga. 

Daichi (10:26 pm)  
I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. Kuroo was just being nice and I was an ass. What do I do?

Suga (10:28 pm)  
Kuroo cares about you. He’ll listen if you just explain everything. 

Daichi decided he needed to get his shit together and do just that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo was confused, and hurt, and angry. All he wanted was to help and he’d been attacked and then ignored. As soon as he was back in his apartment he called Bokuto. 

“HEY HEY HEY! MY MAN!” Bokuto answered. 

Kuroo cringed and moved his ear away from the phone. “I think me and Daichi just had our first fight.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I tried everything I could do and he shut me out. I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe he just needs sometime. I’m sure he feels just as shitty as you do. He’ll come around. Daichi’s a good guy and he really likes you. He’ll be back.” 

Suddenly Kuroo was reminded why Bokuto was his best friend. He was the most empathetic person Kuroo had ever met, and always had time for his friends problems. 

“Thanks Bo.” 

“You’re welcome. Love you bro.”

“Love you too.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure how long it had been since he walked out of Daichi’s apartment, but he spent that time pacing in his living room, unable to focus on anything for long. He wanted everything to be better, but he didn’t know how to do that. 

After a couple hours of this, or at least what felt like it, there was a knock on the door. 

Kuroo took a deep breathe, and opened the door. He was welcomed with a red eyed Daichi, who gave him a small wave and asked if he could come in. 

Kuroo signed yes and followed Daichi to his couch. On top of his confusion, sadness, and anger, he was now feeling nervous. Was this where Daichi said he was done? He didn’t want to deal with it? Or Kuroo was too much? 

When Kuroo got out of his own head he faced Daichi, who had his head down and was wringing his hands. Without bringing his head up, or directly looking at Kuroo he signed a small “sorry”. 

Kuroo ducked his head to look at Daichi, and signed back “can you please explain to me what just happened?” 

Daichi lifted his head and sighed. He seemed to be getting his thoughts together before he began signing. “I had a really bad day. I failed my test yesterday and woke up late and burned my tongue and my interpreter didn’t show to the class I went to. Oh and my parents yelled at me.” 

Kuroo just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. So he did. 

“I’ve always been independent. I don’t like relying on people and putting my problems on them. So I was avoiding you so that wouldn’t happen. So when you showed up with food, being so nice to me, it made me mad because I wanted you to take care of me and I didn’t like feeling that way.”

“That’s what I’m for though” Kuroo signed back. 

“I know. And it wasn’t fair for me to say it’s none of your business. Just because we haven’t put a label on it doesn’t mean we aren’t important to each other. I’m sorry for saying that.” 

Kuroo gave Daichi an encouraging smile and ran his hand down his cheek. “I get it. It hurt like hell” Daichi winced, “but I get it.” 

“And I shouldn’t have closed my eyes. I promise I won’t do that again. I won’t shut you out when I’m upset.” 

Although the last couple of hour of their lives had been painful, it felt like they had learned more about each other, and made their relationship stronger. 

Kuroo gave Daichi a small peck. “I forgive you” he signed. He noticed Daichi releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. “Now how about we go eat the food I got and watch whatever horrible movie you had on.” 

“Excuse you Homeward Bound is a great movie.” 

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Kuroo led Daichi back to his apartment, where they sat on the couch eating way too much food and watching the movie. When they were done eating Daichi snuggled into Kuroo’s side and Kuroo wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders, his chin resting on the top of Daichi’s head. 

At one point Kuroo noticed Daichi was looking up at him, not the movie, so Kuroo signed “what.” 

Daichi gave him a little smile and signed back “this is much better than wallowing by myself. Thank you.” 

Kuroo kissed the top of Daichi’s head, gave him a wink, and went back to the movie. 

“Hey Kuroo?” Daichi signed a little later, sitting up. 

“What’s up?” 

Daichi paused and Kuroo noticed his face heating up. 

“Don’t hurt yourself now” Kuroo signed, which made Daichi roll his eyes. 

“Will you” Daichi paused, and then stared directly into Kuroo’s eyes and tried again. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Kuroo couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face, especially when Daichi gave him one back and showed him those dimples he loved so much. 

Kuroo grabbed his face and kissed Daichi, slowly, but passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes, showing the other what they felt for each other with their actions. 

When Kuroo leaned back and opened his eyes. He gave Daichi his sweetest smile, and then signed “no.” 

Daichi went from smiling to scowling in two seconds flat. Kuroo seemed very proud of himself. 

Daichi found the nearest pillow and beat him with it until Kuroo was profusely apologizing and begging for him to stop. 

At some point they must have fallen asleep because when Kuroo was aware again the movie was over and Daichi was drooling on his chest. He picked Daichi up bridal style, to which Daichi barely flinched and put him in his bed. 

Kuroo had never seen Daichi asleep before so he unashamedly started at his adorable sleeping face for a few minutes, snapped a picture, kissed his forehead and then left. He took Daichi’s keys with him to lock up and sent him a text letting him know he had them. 

Kuroo went back to his dorm and got in bed, dreaming of shiny brown eyes and dimples.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later Daichi was woken up by his phone vibrating. 

Oikawa (2:33 am)  
DAI-CHAN. WAKE UP THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. 

Daichi (2:38 am)  
What are you talking about? It’s 2 in the morning. Go to sleep, Oikawa.

Oikawa (2:39 am)  
I would love to. But I have been ATTACKED by your boyfriend and Kou-chan in my own home and I need you to come get them. 

Daichi was much to tired to understand what was happening so he got up, got his keys and texted back letting Oikawa know he’d be there soon. 

The five minute walk to Oikawa’s dorm hall was a good way to wake Daichi up and now that he was more aware he was wondering what the hell was going on. 

He knocked on Oikawa’s door and was greeted with a disheveled, angry Oikawa. 

“Hi, um. you said Kuroo’s here?”

“Yes this way.” 

He led Daichi in. When Daichi got to the living room he was sure he was seeing things, or maybe still asleep? 

Sitting on the couch was Kuroo and Bokuto. Both were holding up frozen peas to different parts of their faces, and they looked like someone had just kicked their puppy. Daichi blamed this on his sleep addled brain but it even looked like Bokuto’s hair was a little deflated. 

Then next to the couch was a broken lamp. Across from the couch stood Oikawa with his arms folded tapping his foot impatiently at the two men on his couch. 

“Well, do you want to tell him or should I?” Oikawa signed and said out loud. 

Kuroo briefly made eye contact with Daichi, but quickly looked away. Bokuto just shook his head while refusing to look up. 

Daichi went to Kuroo, lifted his chin up and signed “explain.” 

Kuroo heaved a sigh and tried to give Daichi puppy dog eyes. Daichi firmly shook his head no and signed it again. Kuroo gave a big pout and started signing. 

“We’re in a prank war with Oikawa-“ 

Oikawa cut him off and signed “which I’m currently winning.”

“-and we were trying to get him back. We snuck in using an extra key we made but Bo accidentally knocked over the lamp which woke Oikawa up.” 

Daichi lifted an eyebrow “and Oikawa beat you both up?” Daichi eyed Oikawa, noticing his lack of bruises and bumps. 

“He had help” Kuroo signed, a small smirk showing. 

“TETSU-CHAN” Oikawa yelled and signed at him. 

Daichi was confused. “Help?” 

At that moment the door to Oikawa’s bedroom opened. Suga was standing there in nothing but a t shirt that was obviously Oikawa’s, which showed a few hickeys on his collar bone. He also noticed a few on his thighs as well. 

Daichi’s eyes went wide and Suga tried to look as innocent as possible. “Hey”. He signed. 

“You were supposed to stay in the room.” Oikawa said, but Daichi could read his lips. 

“When you yelled I thought you needed my help again.” 

Daichi was much to tired to process all of this so he turned to Bokuto and Kuroo, poked them both hard, and motioned to the doorway. “Let’s go”. He signed. 

They got up and headed toward the door when Daichi stopped them both and gave them a disapproving stare. “Say sorry to Oikawa and Suga.”

They turned back and in unison said “Sorry.”

“You are not forgiven. You both owe me. Thank you Dai-chan for saving me from the hooligans.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes but signed “you’re welcome.” He then looked at Suga and signed “we are talking about this tomorrow” and pointed between him and Oikawa. 

“Goodnight!” Suga said and signed, slamming the door in their faces. 

As Daichi walked the idiots back to their dorm he noticed Bokuto and Kuroo whispering in front of him and doing some kind of hand motions. When they got to Bokuto’s dorm, he turned and looked to Kuroo before looking back at Daichi and signing “sorry”. 

Daichi couldn’t deny how precious it was that Bokuto learned that for Daichi, but had to stay strong. “I hope you learned your lesson” he signed and had Kuroo interpret for him. “Goodnight”.

“Goodnight guys”. 

Kuroo and Daichi walked in silence back to their dorm with Kuroo giving Daichi little sideways glances filled with worry. 

Daichi was trying so hard but thinking about the craziness of the night he just couldn’t hold it back anymore and was laughing hysterically. 

Kuroo took a step back, shocked, and when Daichi looked at him again he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

“You guys are complete idiots. And Oikawa and Suga kicked your asses? I can’t. This is too good”. He signed while almost falling over from laughing. 

Kuroo got a huge smile on his face and signed “hey Suga is a lot stronger than he looks.” 

“Don’t I know it. I have bruises to prove it.” Daichi signed starting to compose himself, before he started all over again. 

Kuroo couldn’t believe it. “So you’re not mad?” He signed hopefully. 

“No. That was stupid. But I’m not mad.” 

They resumed walking and when they got to Kuroo’s dorm Daichi paused and signed “so I guess you learned you lesson? You didn’t even get to prank him.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Kuroo signed, looking devious. 

“What did you guys do?”

“You’ll see tomorrow. Goodnight Daichi.” He gave him a quick kiss before disappearing behind his door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was at Kuroo’s dorm the next morning planning to walk to class together when he saw someone stomping toward him. When he looked up he saw Oikawa in a hat. Which was weird because he was pretty sure Oikawa never wore hats. 

When he looked at his face he noticed the unbridled rage on his features. 

“You okay?” 

“Oh just fine. Where is Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa signed with a scary look in his eyes. 

“I was about to get him so we could walk to class.” 

“Perfect.” Oikawa knocked before Daichi could. 

Kuroo opened the door not looking up as he was putting his shoes on. “Good morning beautiful how did you-“ 

Kuroo was tackled by Oikawa mid sentence and put into a headlock. As they grappled on the floor Oikawa’s baseball cap fell off. Oikawa’s normally chestnut brown hair, had been dyed green. 

His hands were busy, but Daichi read Oikawa’s lips when he screamed “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought, and just how Oikawa should get bokubro back!


	6. Parties and Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t aware of this, but today is World Hearing day (thank you sansmerci for letting me know), so I felt like what better way to celebrate than with a new chapter? And what’s better than a chapter full of smut! 
> 
> But seriously this chapter is almost entirely smut, there a little at the beginning and after the last break at the end that’s not. But if that’s not your thing you might want to skip it! 
> 
> For those of you who do enjoy smut, this is one of the first I’ve ever written so please be nice to me! I hope you enjoy it and Happy World Hearing Day!

“Come on, you have to go!” Suga signed to Daichi during a lull at work. 

“I don’t know. I don’t like parties. And I don’t want to dress up.” Daichi signed back. 

“You don’t have to! But, I bet Kuroo would like it if you did.” Suga was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Daichi’s first reaction was *no way in hell. * But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of dressing up for his boyfriend. And what better time than a Halloween party? 

“Fine. But only if Tetsu wants to go.” 

“Yes! Now we need to go costume shopping. I’ll text Tooru to meet us at the costume store after work!”

Daichi ran a hand down his face, wondering just what he was getting himself into. 

Daichi (2:33 pm)  
Want to go to a Halloween party with me on Saturday?

Kuroo (2:34 pm)  
YES. Do you want to wear matching costumes???? :)))

Daichi felt kind of bad denying Kuroo this, but he thought the surprise would be worth it. 

Daichi (2:36 pm)  
Nah. I don’t really do costumes.

Kuroo (2:37 pm)  
Boo :(. 

Daichi sent back a smiley face and got back to work. He couldn’t help but be a little excited about what might happen Saturday night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo was busy getting ready for my the party on Saturday when Bokuto basically broke into his dorm. 

“Hey buddy! You ready??” 

Kuroo put the sign he had made with all the properties of Mercury over his head and hung it around his neck. He checked the mirror to make sure his fake mustache and sunglasses looked good, then said “Ya let’s go!” 

Bokuto stared at Kuroo for a minute, head cocked to the side looking more like an owl than usual. “I don’t get it? What are you supposed to be.” 

“Forget it” Kuroo looked down and saw cereal boxes taped to Bokuto’s chest, with gashes through them and fake blood, “cereal killer. Nice.”

As they walked to the party Bokuto was getting more and more excited. 

“Where’s Daichi? Isn’t he coming with you?” 

“He said something about Suga needing his help with his costume so he’s meeting me there.”

They walked up to the frat house the party was being held at and it seemed the party had already started. Bokuto and Kuroo walked through the living room, and into the kitchen where the poured themselves some drinks. 

Kuroo was trying to spot a familiar dark head of hair when he noticed Oikawa and Suga walking his way. Oikawa was decked out in all white, wearing tiny shorts and a see through top. His wings took up his whole back (and hit a few people) and a halo rested on top of his curls. 

Suga was in red spandex covering him from his neck to his ankles, he had horns and a pitch fork. They both were wearing makeup, Oikawa covered in glitter. They looked amazing, and completely over the top. 

“Nice couples costume you two, but shouldn’t Oikawa be the devil?” Kuroo said. He was just about to ask where Daich was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

When he turned around he was sure he short circuited for a second. Daichi was there wearing lab goggles on his head, a lab coat, tiny spandex shorts, and that was it. 

“Hey Freddy Mercury.” Daichi signed. 

Kuroo couldn’t even process what he was saying. Just stood there unable to think or breathe. 

“Hey you might want to wipe the drool off your face”Suga signed and said while giggling. 

*Nope he’s definitely the devil* Kuroo thought. 

Once he snapped out of it Kuroo signed “holy shit.” At Daichi. Daichi laughed and pulled Kuroo in for a soft kiss. “I thought you didn’t do costumes?”

“I don’t” Daichi signed, all pink cheeks and dimpled smile “but Suga convinced me.”

Kuroo turned around to Suga, signed and said “I owe you one.” 

Suga just winked and drug Oikawa off to dance. 

Bokuto had gone off with some other friends, so it was just Kuroo and Daichi. 

“Want a drink?” Kuroo signed. Daichi didn’t answer, just took Kuroo’s and downed it.

“ oho? I like cheeky Daichi” Kuroo signed “now how long do we have to stay?”

Daichi looked confused and signed back “we don’t have to stay. Why? Are you not having fun?” 

“No it’s just I’m having a really hard time keeping my hands to myself right now.” Kuroo signed, while he eyed Daichi up and down for what felt like the 50th time. 

Daichi gave Kuroo a smirk, signed “then don’t” and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist. 

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice. He got out of Daichi’s hold and started leading him down a hallway no one was currently in and pushed Daichi up against the wall. 

Kuroo gave Daichi a look like he wanted to eat him, and Daichi was ready to be devoured. 

Kuroo was leaning in but Daichi stopped him short, softly removed his mustache, and sunglasses and signed “better.” 

They crashed their lips together and Kuroo’s hands went straight for Daichi’s ass, causing a little squeak to come out of Daichi. Then he moved them to his thighs, and was squeezing them right where the met the bottom of his very short shorts. 

Kuroo was kissing Daichi with sloppy open mouthed kisses, and Daichi was busy kissing back and tugging on Kuroo’s hair the way he liked. When Kuroo started to kiss down Daichi’s neck, Daichi noticed a door next to them. When he opened it he found the bathroom. 

He pushed against Kuroo for a second, who gave him a pout, until he noticed Daichi was holding the door open for him, raising one eyebrow. 

“I like your thinking” Kuroo signed, while dragging Daichi after him. 

Once the door was closed Daichi was pressed up against it and this time Kuroo’s hands were everywhere. On his chest, his abs, his back, his thighs. All while kissing and sucking down his throat. 

Daichi was letting out the most delicious sounds that Kuroo wanted to hear on repeat for the rest of his life. Kuroo had one hand on Daichi’s hip, the other on his chest when he ran his hand over Daichi’s nipple, which caused Daichi to buck his hips and arch his back. When that happened their half hard cocks ground together, which made them both moan. 

They stopped and looked at each other for a second. Kuroo signed “let me know if you want me to stop.” To which Daichi signed back “please don’t.”

The look of pure want in Daichi’s eyes, mixed with him being half naked was doing things to Kuroo. He ground their groins together again, causing a louder sound to come out of Daichi, and then Daichi was grabbing Kuroo’s ass, hard, making their cocks rub against each other over and over. 

Kuroo was moaning and mouthing Daichi’s name over and over, and all Daichi could do was stare at the beautiful scene in front of him. Then Kuroo signed “more. I need more.” 

Daichi didn’t hesitate to unbutton Kuroo’s jeans, seeing the tent in his boxers as he pulled his cock free and did a light tug. 

Kuroo let out a surprised moan as he pulled Daichi out of his shorts and did the same motion. 

They started to kiss again, much less coordinated, and at one point Daichi slapped Kuroo’s hand away. Kuroo looked down, trying to figure out what Daichi was doing, and Daichi grabbed onto both of their hard cocks, and started rubbing them together while jerking them both off. 

Kuroo hit his head on the door, tilting his head back as he held onto Daichi for dear life. Daichi licked a stripe up Kuroo’s neck and bit his ear. 

Kuroo went back to kissing Daichi, moaning loudly into his mouth when Daichi would flick his wrist. With the mix of sweat and pre-cum the friction between the two felt amazing and Kuroo wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. 

He stopped kissing Daichi and stared into his eyes. Daichi’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes half lidded, and Kuroo barely stopped himself from coming at the sight. 

Kuroo was running his finger nails down Daichi’s back, bringing out louder moans from Daichi. When he looked at him again Daichi had his head thrown back and was mouthing yesyesyes as he picked up the pace of his hand. 

Daichi bent his head down at Kuroo’s shoulder and bit into it hard, as he came all over his own hand and Kuroo’s cock. 

As soon as he was done Daichi fell to his knees. Kuroo was worried his knees gave out, but when he looked down Daichi was looking up at him with a mix of ecstasy and want. 

Before Kuroo could ask him what he was doing, Daichi was licking Kuroo’s cock clean of his own come. Then he took him into his mouth, far enough that he was touching the back of Daichi’s throat. 

Kuroo’s knees buckled and he moaned so hard he was sure everyone could hear. When he closed his eyes, he felt a smack on his ass. 

He looked down and Daichi was looking up at him, his mouth stretched around Kuroo’s dick and signed “watch me.” 

Kuroo didn’t think this could get hotter but those words mixed with the way Daichi looked at that moment just about sent him to an early grave. 

Daichi was moving up and down on his shaft. Tongue doing circles around him and Kuroo decided he was much to good at this. 

In his pleasure Kuroo would forget and close his eyes, and as soon as he did Daichi would stop, smack his ass, and wait until he was looking at him again. 

The sensation of Daichi’s mouth, the look in his eyes, and the drool slipping out of his mouth was all too much for Kuroo. He wanted to warn Daichi but all he could sign was “come.” He figured Daichi would pull off but instead he took him all the way to the back of his throat again and started swallowing around his cock. 

That was it for Kuroo and he screamed “Daichi yes fuckfuckfuck” and he came down Daichi’s throat. 

When he was completely done Daichi swallowed and stood up. Kuroo almost fell over but Daichi helped keep him upright. 

Daichi laughed and signed “you okay?” 

“Oh I’m fantastic” Kuroo signed back with a dumb smile on his face. He cupped Daichi’s face in his hand, running his fingers over Daichi’s cheek, and mouthed “you’re amazing.” 

And after everything they had just done, those sweet words from Kuroo were what caused Daichi to blush bright red. “I think you’re amazing too.” He signed without making eye contact. 

When Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but laugh. He was a total mess. His hair was everywhere, his lips were swollen red, and his Mercury sign had broken. 

When he looked at Daichi he noticed he wasn’t doing much better. And he had a huge hickey on the side of his neck Kuroo was sure he was going to get in trouble for later. 

“Let’s clean up and go home, ya?” Daichi signed. 

Kuroo smiled thinking of what else they could get up to that night “okay.” He signed back. 

As they went back out to the party they tried to find their friends to say goodbye. They found Bokuto playing beer pong, who just laughed at their appearances and told them to not do anything he wouldn’t do. 

They spotted Oikawa and Suga sitting on a couch in the living room on their way out, and were about to say bye, but when Suga straddled Oikawa and started kissing his neck they decided against it. 

They made it back to Kuroo’s dorm, hand in hand, and right as Daichi was about to walk away, Kuroo grabbed his arm and signed “wait. Do you want to stay? I mean just stay and sleep here. If you want.” 

Daichi looked down at himself, still in his costume, and then looked back up at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow. 

Kuroo laughed at that and signed “you can borrow some of my clothes come on.” 

Kuroo got Daichi some sweat pants and conveniently forgot to grab Daichi a shirt. When Daichi walked out shirtless Kuroo congratulated himself for his great idea. When Daichi turned around to grab something Kuroo couldn’t help the flush that spread on his face from the scratch marks going down Daichi’s back. 

They ended up watching a movie until Daichi noticed Kuroo had fallen asleep. 

He nudged him and when Kuroo looked up at him with sleepy eyes he signed “let’s go to bed.” 

“So forward Daichi.” Kuroo signed back with a tired smirk. 

Daichi smacked the back of his head with the shake of his head. “Just get in bed.” He signed back.

Kuroo got in first, pushing his back all the way up against the wall and holding his arms out with his eyes closed. 

Daichi crawled in after him, back to Kuroo and pushed back until his back was flush with Kuroo’s front. Kuroo gave him light kisses on his neck and then signed into Daichi’s hands. “Sweet dreams.” 

Daichi nuzzled a little closer to Kuroo and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi woke up to the sun shining on his face, and something tickling his nose. 

When he started to open his eyes he looked down at his chest and noticed a mop of black hair that made him smile. He hated mornings but waking up with Kuroo on his chest made it a little better. 

He noticed Kuroo’s head was moving and he felt little wet kisses all over his chest. When Kuroo looked up and was about to start signing Daichi grabbed his hand with one hand, and with the other he signed “no.” 

Kuroo looked at him confused, from his words and probably still half asleep and went to sign again, but Daichi stopped him again. “Too early.” 

He then wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, and rolled them over so Daichi was laying on Kuroo’s chest. He looked up at Kuroo, said shhh with his finger to his lips and closed his eyes again. He felt Kuroo’s chest moving up and down knowing he was laughing at him and then felt a kiss on top of his head. 

When he woke up again a little while later he realized he was alone and that made him pout. He laid there hyping himself up for a few minutes before he smelt coffee coming from the other room. 

That finally got him up and as he padded toward the kitchen, he noticed Kuroo with his back to Daichi. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Daichi went right up to him and rested his head on Kuroo’s back. His arms around Kuroo’s narrow waist. 

Kuroo signed over his shoulder so Daichi could see “Good morning sleepy head. Coffee?” 

Daichi shook his head yes and felt the rumble of Kuroo’s laugh through his back. 

Daichi detached from Kuroo and took his coffee from him. As they stood in the kitchen, enjoying their coffee in silence, Daichi caught himself wishing every morning could be just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a tumblr if anyone wants to yell at me or talk about my stories on there! My name is themoonsbestfriend91. Come see me!


	7. Soup and Moving Forward

Daichi was leaving work one afternoon, hoping to spend some free time with Kuroo when he checked his phone and saw he had a missed text from an unknown number. 

Unknown number (12:46 pm)  
Hey it’s Kenma. I got your number from Kuroo’s phone. Could you check on Kuroo for me?

*Huh that’s weird* Daichi thought. 

Daichi (12:47 pm)  
Is everything okay?

Kenma (12:48 pm)  
Kuroo’s sick. And he’s an idiot so he won’t tell you because he doesn’t want you to see him like that.

Daichi shook his head, thinking where he could pick up some soup before he headed to the dorm. 

Daichi (12:50 pm)  
Thanks for telling me. I’ll head over now. 

Daichi picked up some soup, stopped at his apartment to change into his favorite joggers and a t shirt, and headed to Kuroo. 

He texted Kuroo when he got there. 

Daichi (1:35 pm)  
Hey I’m at your door let me in. 

Kuroo (1:36 pm)  
Sorry I’m not home. 

Daichi (1:37 pm)  
Bullshit. Kenma told me your sick. Now let me in before kick this door down. 

Kuroo cracked the door open, looking like a slight breeze could knock him over. He had his blanket wrapped around him, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was bright red. 

He gave Daichi a frown and signed “I’m going to kill Kenma.”

“No you’re not. You’re going to go sit down and let me take care of you.” Daichi signed. When Kuroo didn’t move Daichi grabbed his face and pulled it down to him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Then he signed “I said sit down” with his best stern look. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes but shuffled over to the couch and fell over the back of it. 

Daichi laughed and got some soup and medicine for Kuroo. When he got to the couch Kuroo looked half asleep, but perked up when he saw the soup. 

“Medicine first. Then soup.” 

“Okay okay. Who knew you were so bossy.” 

Daichi smacked his arm lightly and gave him the medicine. 

“Ow Daichi, don’t abuse the sick.” Kuroo pouted. 

“You’ll feel better once the medicine kicks in. Now eat.” Daichi handed him the soup. 

“Yes daddy.” He wiggled his eyebrows but then started coughing and almost spilled his soup. 

Daichi waited until Kuroo had eaten it all, then took the bowl back to the kitchen. When he came back To the couch Kuroo made grabby hands at him, which Daichi just couldn’t say no to. 

He laid next to Kuroo and let him put his head on Daichi’s chest. They laid there like that for a while, Daichi running his hands through Kuroo hair, Kuroo giving a hum of appreciation. 

Then Kuroo looked up at Daichi and signed “you’re going to get sick.” 

“I don’t care. I want to help you.” 

Kuroo looked sheepish. “I’m sorry I tried to hide this from you. I feel much better now that you’re here.” 

Daichi smiled and signed “damn right you do. Now get some rest.” And pushed Kuroo’s head softly back on his chest. Within minutes Kuroo was asleep on Daichi’s chest. 

A few days later Kuroo was the one taking care of a sick Daichi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking a test, finishing a group project, and sitting through an extra credit lecture, Kuroo was tired. He had stopped by The Grind quickly that day, barely getting to see Daichi and rushing off again promising to see him soon. 

By 10 Kuroo was walking into his dorm dragging his feet. He texted Daichi goodnight, and promptly passed out. 

Kuroo was awoken a few hours later to an alarm going off. He grabbed his phone to turn it off, but then realized the alarm wasn’t coming from his phone. He also started to feel his lungs were hurting, like the air was poisoned. When he finally opened his eyes the whole room was filled with smoke. He tried not to panic, taking calming deep breaths while he tried to get his mind to focus on getting out of there. Covering his mouth with his shirt,Kuroo grabbed his phone and keys, and headed out the door. 

The more Kuroo walked the more his brain started to register everything that was going on. There was a fire in his building and he needed to get out. He got to the bottom floor about to leave when he checked his phone to see the time. 

He smiled at the background photo. It was a picture from Kuroo and Daichi’s first date. Daichi was smiling at the camera, and Kuroo was smiling at him. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly filled with dread “Holy shit, Daichi” He yelled when he remembered that Daichi was also in this building. 

Daichi who wouldn’t have heard the alarm go off. Kuroo turned around, confusing everyone around him and started running up the stairs as fast as he could. Some people tried to stop him from running toward the fire but he shrugged them off. 

When he got to Daichi’s door he almost wasn’t sure how to get in until he remembered that Suga had given him his extra key to Daichi’s dorm (*Thank god for Suga and his lack of boundaries* Kuroo thought) 

Kuroo opened the door as fast and he could, and when he walked into Daichi’s apartment the smoke was much thicker there. 

When he got to Daichi’s bedroom door the door was cracked open. When he tried to open it all the way he was met with resistance. He reached his head in and saw Daichi laying on the floor behind the door. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but forced himself to only think of the task at hand, and not his boyfriend passed out on the ground. 

Kuroo pushed the door open as well as he could with Daichi’s prone body on the other side. When he got it open and squeezed in he picked up Daichi by his arm and put his arm under Daichi’s knees. He picked up a shirt off the floor and put it over Daichi’s mouth. 

He carried Daichi out of the apartment and down the stairs and he was finally out of the building. 

When he got out some paramedics noticed him and flagged him over. He carried Daichi over and laid him on one of the stretchers. 

The paramedic told Kuroo they would be taking Daichi to the hospital and Kuroo asked if he could go with him. 

“You most likely need to be checked out too” the paramedic said, looking him over as coughs racked his body. 

“I can do that with him can’t I?” Kuroo pleaded. 

The paramedic looked like she was going to argue but when she saw the look on Kuroo’s face she nodded. 

Kuroo climbed into the back of the ambulance with Daichi on the stretcher next to him. 

When they got to the hospital they took Daichi and Kuroo to a room they could share with two beds, since clearly Kuroo wasn’t going to leave Daichi’s side. 

Kuroo got out of his bed as soon as the doctor left, telling him he should be okay but would have a sore throat and cough for a while, and sat next to Daichi’s bed holding his hand. 

Kuroo felt tears welling up in his eyes, replaying the whole night in his head. Thinking about what could’ve happened if Kuroo hadn’t been there, or hadn’t thought to go get Daichi. 

He had never lost someone he cared about, but thinking about how that might have happened tonight, to the man who meant everything to him, was too much. The tears started to fall and he laid his head down on Daichi’s lap, arm around his waist, waiting for him to wake up. 

Daichi woke to Kuroo holding his hand with his head on Daichi’s lap. When Kuroo felt him move He looked up and Daichi looked at him with searching eyes, asking him silently what happened. 

Kuroo explained about the fire, and when he got to the part about Kuroo turning around and going to get Daichi, he paled. 

When Kuroo finished Daichi had a slight frown. “Why did you go back for me? You could’ve gotten really hurt.”

Kuroo looked at him, dumbfounded. “What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there?” 

“You could’ve told a firefighter.” Daichi signed. 

“It would’ve taken too long. You already inhaled a bunch of smoke it would’ve been worse.” 

“Still you shouldn’t have risked your life like that.” 

Kuroo gave Daichi a disapproving look but kissed the hand he was holding. “What would you have done in my position?” 

Daichi looked away and didn’t give him an answer. 

“Exactly. So stop worrying about me. I’m fine.”

“So am I” Daichi signed trying to reassure his boyfriend. 

“But you may have not been. Daichi seeing you on the floor like that was one of the scariest moments of my life.” Kuroo felt the tears coming again. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Tetsu.” Daichi signed, wiping the tears that were falling down Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo looked like he was having an internal battle, and then decided something. “It’s okay, because this is never going to happen again.”

Daichi chuckled but tilted his head, a little confused. “I hope not.”

“No it won’t. Because you are moving into my room. Then I won’t ever have to worry that you’re okay at night, because I’ll be right next to you” Kuroo gave Daichi his best smile. 

“Do I have any say in this?” Daichi signed while laughing. 

“Nope.” Kuroo signed back. 

“Fair enough.”

The doctors wanted to keep Daichi for a few more hours, and by the time they got to leave the hospital it was early morning. 

They took the bus back to the school and their dorm building had been deemed safe to get back into, the fire having been on the other side of the building. 

Daichi and Kuroo trudged back to Kuroo’s dorm where they both promptly fell asleep in each other’s arm. From that day on Kuroo never had to worry about Daichi alone again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living with Daichi was an interesting adjustment. Kuroo kept accidentally (maybe sometimes on purpose), scaring Daichi, coming up behind him or plopping on the couch a little too hard when Daichi was studying on it. 

Another thing that Kuroo wasn’t expecting when they started living together was how loud Daichi was. Whether it was cooking, cleaning, or getting ready for school in the morning, Daichi was always banging things around, completely unaware of it. 

One morning Kuroo got woken up by loud crashing coming from the kitchen. It was a Sunday, so neither of them had class, and when he checked his phone he saw it was 6 am. He groaned, and debated going back to sleep when he heard another crash, and begrudgingly got up. 

As he padded towards the kitchen, the irritation he was feeling was getting less with every step. Daichi was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast, and had every cupboard open. 

As he reached up to dig through one, and found one he needed, he slammed it closed, doing it again to another one. 

Honestly Kuroo would be much more frustrated by all of this if Daichi didn’t have to reach up on his tip toes every time he did it. *That’s just cheating* Kuroo thought, as he walked up behind his adorable boyfriend. 

He had learned to warn Daichi of his presence before touching him while at the stove, accidentally making Daichi burn his hand the last time. 

So he angled himself in Daichi’s periphery, and waited. 

Daichi seemed to be in his own little world, but eventually seemed to notice the bed head smirking down at him. 

His first reaction was a sleepy, lopsided smile, but then a look of confusion crossed his face. “What are you doing up?” He signed. 

Kuroo signed back “I got woken up by what sounded like a sword fight happening in my kitchen.”

Daichi tilted his head, seemingly more confused, until it dawned on him what Kuroo meant. 

“Oh no! Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Tetsu. I’m not used to having to worry about being loud.” Daichi signed, worry and guilt flashing across his eyes. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh a little. Then he grabbed Daichi by the waist to place a kiss on his temple. “It’s okay. I’m glad I got to see you before work anyways.” Kuroo then rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, and it slowly started to get heavier. 

“Yes, yes I’m very cute. Now go back to bed. I made enough for both of us and I’ll leave it in the fridge, okay?” 

“Okay thanks” Kuroo signed around a yawn. As he walked away, half asleep, he signed “love you.”

His eye shot open, suddenly very awake, and he turned around, not sure if he wanted Daichi to have seen or not. 

When he locked on to Daichi, grin taking up half his face, Daichi signed back “what was that?” 

“Nothing.” Kuroo signed, backing away. 

Daichi started toward him, matching each step Kuroo took back with one he took forward. “You sure about that?”

Kuroo then turned sharply, running toward their bedroom. He had just made it to the bed when something knocked into him, making him fall back with a grunt. 

Daichi was on top of him, straddling his hips, looking absolutely triumphant. 

“Tell me.”

“Never.” Kuroo looked away, cheeks tinting pink. 

When Daichi touched his cheek, and slowly guided Kuroo’s face to look at him, the smug look on Daichi’s face had been replaced with a vulnerable one. 

“I love you.” Daichi signed down at him. Little tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey, that’s my line.” 

Daichi leaned down and kissed Kuroo, deeply, putting all of his emotions into it. Kuroo felt wetness on his cheek and he wasn’t sure which one of them it was coming from. 

When Daichi pulled away Kuroo mouthed “I love you” over and over, causing Daichi’s watery smile to return. 

Daichi fell onto Kuroo, covering his face on Kuroo’s chest. Lifting up his hand to sign “no more. Stop.”

Daichi could feel Kuroo’s laugh vibrate through his chest, and when he looked up Kuroo signed “you started it!”

“No you did. You said it first.” 

“On accident. You’re the one that wouldn’t let it go.” 

Daichi giggled a little at that. “You love me. You love me a lot.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes “You’re alright I guess” he signed back, while kissing Daichi’s forehead. 

When Daichi leaned up for another kiss, it started out teasing. Little kisses, barely ghosting on Kuroo’s lips. The next time Daichi went in Kuroo caught his bottom lip with his teeth. Daichi gasped, and when their lips met again, they both opened their mouths, inviting the others tongue to tangle with their own. 

Kuroo had his hands running up and down Daichi’s back, and then slipped his hand into the back of Daichi’s sweats, grabbing his ass, causing a small groan to come out of Daichi. 

Kuroo pulled his face back a little and signed “don’t you have work?” 

“I can be late.” Daichi signed, before dipping down and capturing Kuroo’s lips with his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I realized I just can’t stop writing domestic fluff for these two and honestly I’m not even going to apologize. I hope you like it and have a great week!
> 
> Also come yell at me or ask questions on my tumblr at themoonsbestfriend91

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I would never write a multi chapter fic because they’re terrifying but here I am! I should be posting a new chapter each week. 
> 
> Also I figured it’s obvious but I put quotes whenever Daichi or anyone is signing since it’s the same as talking. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
